


Грозовой фронт

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку кинк-феста: "Старбакс, секс под дождем".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грозовой фронт

На экране планшета хоббиты, взятые в плен отрядом гондорцев, пытались увильнуть от расспросов их командира. Тот оказался сыном наместника — Баки уже успел прочитать книгу.  
— Телохранитель? — с ухмылкой спросил Фарамир, обращаясь к Сэму.  
— Садовник, — мрачно ответил тот…  
Баки фыркнул, и в комнате вдруг стало слишком тихо. Он оторвался от планшета и поднял взгляд. Судя по всему, усмешка оказалась совсем не ко времени, потому что и Романофф, и Уилсон, и даже Лэнг смотрели на него со странным выражением. Баки, сконфузившись, хотел уже снять наушники и извиниться, но в этот момент Стив нарочито спокойно продолжил разговор, даже не взглянув на него.  
Баки вновь вернулся к планшету, но удовольствие от фильма померкло. Досада кольнула под ребрами. Захотелось уйти.

…Когда случилась вся эта межгалактическая заваруха с Таносом, Мстителям вновь пришлось собраться в полном составе. Никто не знал, чем кончится это дело, и для кого оно станет последним, поэтому Стив попросил короля Ваканды прервать криосон Баки.  
В первые часы тот ничего не мог толком понять, в голове всё совсем перепуталось, но когда измотанный, не выпускавший телефона из рук Стив начал объяснять, где ему надо переждать, Баки не удержался и послал его к черту. У Стива вздрогнули пальцы. «Ну, а вместе со мной к черту — это тебе подойдет?» — вдруг спросил он, взглянув так отчаянно, будто позабыв обо всем на свете, и в этот момент Баки понял, что уже никуда не денется. Кровь закипела — но не проклятой звериной яростью, а тем счастливым, забытым ощущением бойца, нагнавшего свой полк. А когда в глазах Стива полыхнул ответный огонь, он решил, что на этот раз, может быть, им все-таки повезет.  
Хотя страшно было до озноба.  
Мир удалось спасти за восемьдесят четыре часа. А потом случилось еще одно чудо. Зеленокожая красавица — дочка Таноса в благодарность за помощь в бою сняла его установки: «Вербальная кодировка, ну надо же. Какая отсталая у тебя планета, Квилл!». Казалось, Стив ее расцелует…  
Прошло три месяца с этих событий.  
Баки по-прежнему оставался со Стивом и его командой, по мере сил участвовал в операциях, но с каждым днем ему всё больше казалось, что он где-то ужасно ошибся. Потерял дорогу — и теперь возвращался обратно, в Бухарест, где у него была только карточка и собственная дырявая память.  
Принятие, доверие, то, что перед боем получилось, срослось само собой, вдруг развалилось прямо под пальцами, как наспех собранное укрытие…

— Что ты смотрел? — негромко спросил Стив, найдя его на веранде, когда остальные уже разошлись по своим комнатам. Они ждали информации от Фьюри, отсиживаясь в чьем-то старом доме, окруженном таким же старым и неухоженным садом.  
— «Властелина колец», — ответил Баки, не глядя на него, и дернул ворот футболки. Воздух потяжелел. С запада надвигалась туча, огромная, черно-фиолетовая, — надвигалась медленно и неотступно, заволакивая небо. Всё вокруг оцепенело, прислушиваясь к еще далекому грохоту.  
— Хорошее кино.  
Баки почувствовал, как капелька пота сбежала по его виску. Он вглядывался в грозовую темень, и ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы сейчас ударило так, что больше вообще ничего не было бы слышно.  
…Уилсон, который был в восторге от всех книг Толкина и заставивший Баки начать их читать, уже успел нажаловаться, что Стив совершенно не проникся историей о спасении Средиземья.  
Но ему, Баки, капитан Роджерс не хотел сообщить даже такую ерунду. «Хорошее кино». Теперь он почти всегда так говорил с ним. Безопасно. Стерильно. Не по-человечески.  
Из-под тучи вынырнуло солнце, осветив все вокруг красным, и пропало за горизонтом.

…После победы над Таносом они оба были как пьяные, и несколько дней прошло в круговороте из сна, еды и бездумных переглядываний.  
А потом будто наступило похмелье.  
У них не заладилось с разговорами. Поначалу Стив постоянно пытался завести беседу о детстве или о победах Коммандос, но уже на третий раз Баки почуял, что ему тяжело даются воспоминания. Стив улыбался, но выглядел до больного уставшим. Баки попросил его перестать, и он перестал, но видимо как-то не так понял причину. Во взгляде стало больше тревоги.  
И в остальном с каждым днем становилось только хуже. Стив был аккуратен. Стив старался не расстраивать и не выводить из равновесия. Он не говорил ему лишнего. Он всегда, всегда оставался настороже.  
Не то, чтобы Баки не понимал. В голове у него не было порядка. Но иногда казалось, что глядя на него, Стив постоянно ждал возвращения то _своего_ Баки Барнса, то Зимнего Солдата. И никак не мог осознать, что, скорее всего, ни один уже не вернется.  
Баки не знал, как подступиться к нему. Память подбрасывала какие-то куски воспоминаний, и делалось обидно до мурашек, ведь тот парень умел, умел сделать так, чтобы Стив переключился, чтобы оттаял. Теперь у него не получалось. Стив лишь смотрел на его попытки с плохо скрываемой тревогой и еще больше замыкался.  
Так мучить друг друга было нельзя. Надо было уйти, надо было уговорить Стива побыть порознь, дать ему вздохнуть. Но вся беда была в том, что у Баки не хватало на это сил.  
Несколько дней назад он вспомнил себя, семнадцатилетнего мальчишку, рассматривавшего очередной рисунок их улицы и думавшего о том, что если бы мог, бросил бы всю планету к его ногам, чтобы он мог нарисовать, что захочет.  
Вот только Стив больше не рисовал. Он спокойно смотрел на тучу и не замечал ее красоты.

В непогоду ночь наступала почти мгновенно. Стива отвлек звонок телефона, и Баки спустился с веранды, прошел в ту часть сада, где было поменьше деревьев. Он присел на корточки, ловя взглядом короткие, еще далекие вспышки молний. Свет и пытающийся догнать его звук.  
Минут через пятнадцать он услышал за спиной шаги и обернулся.  
Стив стоял на дорожке, сложив руки на груди. Его силуэт в темноте казался памятником.  
— Скоро польет. Пойдем в дом, Бак.  
— Ты иди, я еще подышу.  
— Было бы чем…  
— Перед грозой всегда так.  
— Не засиживайся, ладно?  
— Хорошо. — Баки отвернулся и прошипел, не выдержав: — Поверка окончена.  
Через секунду раздался раскат грома, но было уже слишком поздно. Баки в тот же миг осознал, что идеальный слух Капитана Америки поймал его не вовремя вырвавшиеся слова.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Я пошутил. — Баки устало обернулся. Молния разрезала небо, но даже в ее свете он не смог увидеть выражение лица Стива, замершего вполоборота к нему.  
Баки потер лоб рукой. Ему стало совсем нехорошо. Ну что за дурак, к чему он это ляпнул. Как будто кто-то виноват…  
— Стив, оставь, пожалуйста, — серьезно и искренне сказал он. — Я всё понимаю.  
— Тогда зачем ты так сказал?  
— Это была шутка.  
— Неудачная.  
— Как скажешь. — Баки отвернулся. Духота сделалась нестерпимой.  
— Так и скажу. Я никак не думал, что ты считаешь меня конвоиром.  
— А кем ты сам себя считаешь, Стив? — Баки вскочил на ноги.  
«Другом» — готов был услышать он, но внезапно ответом ему стала лишь тишина и очередной удар грома. У Баки похолодело внутри, и тут же первые капли дождя упали с неба.  
— Успокойся, Бак, — осторожно сказал Стив.  
— Я устал быть спокойным! И от твоего спокойствия устал! Знаешь, бывают такие стены, тонкие, прозрачные, а их даже моей прежней рукой не разобьешь, сколько не пытайся.  
Говорить в темноту, не видя его глаз, было проще.  
— Я не понимаю тебя.  
— Чего ты не понимаешь? Мы с тобой поговорить толком не можем. Я даже детали миссий выпытываю у Уилсона или у Романофф. И с каждым днем всё только хуже и хуже!  
— Баки, пойдем в дом и там всё обсудим.  
— Я не пойду в дом. И ты мне так и не ответил, кем ты себя считаешь! Говори мне. Если другом, то бери таким как есть. Если нет, если ты не можешь, скажи: «Ты свободен, Баки». Скажи мне, как на духу, и закончим эту историю.  
— Закончим? — растерянно переспросил Стив. — Что, надоел я тебе, да?  
— Нет! Но это же не жизнь, а черт знает что, и я…  
— Ты свободен, Баки.  
В голове зашумело, а может, это просто поднялся ветер.  
— Ну вот и выяснили.  
Баки почувствовал вдруг, что был мокрым насквозь, и ледяные струи бежали по всему телу, и волосы прилипли к лицу. Глупо смотрелось, наверное. Хорошо, что было темно.  
Стив сделал несколько шагов к дому, но вдруг обернулся.  
— Только я прошу тебя… Не исчезай.  
— Что?  
Опять загремело, и Стив взмахнул рукой, словно это помогло бы ему перекричать гром.  
— Ты бы никогда не пришел ко мне, если бы не взрыв в Вене!  
Баки замер. Он уставился на Стива, вдруг понимая, что ему нечем ответить.  
— Я ждал и ждал, и ждал хоть какой-то весточки, хоть записки. Я думал, может ты попался, может, ты в тюрьме, может, тебе есть нечего. Я два проклятых года прожил как под прицелом. И сейчас — я не выдерживаю, я как идиот опять позвал тебя с собой, на смерть, а потом так испугался. Ты прав, во всем. Я ведь старался не доставать тебя, но, видно, ничего не получается. Если хочешь, уходи, Бак, но пожалуйста, давай мне знать, как у тебя дела. Не исчезай насовсем, я не смогу опять…  
Баки вдруг повело куда-то вбок, как в первые дни без руки. Он пошатнулся, отступил, но запнулся о какую-то корягу и упал на колено, хватаясь рукой о землю.  
— Бак, — Стив тут же бросился к нему, но Баки поймал его за рукав и дернул на себя, откуда только сила взялась.  
Стив рухнул на него, пытаясь смягчить падение. Баки тут же вывернулся, повалил его и, перекинув ногу, уселся сверху, прижал руку к груди, нависая. Собраться с мыслями было тяжело.  
— Слушай, гений. Доставай меня, так и надо. Это я выдержу. Об одном тебя прошу — сбавь хватку. Не ко мне, а к себе самому.  
Дождь бил ему в затылок, вода стекала по волосам. Через несколько минут Стив очень медленно, неуверенно поднял руки и стиснул его плечи. Баки прижался лбом к его лбу. Сколько они пробыли так, он не знал.  
Вдруг ударило особенно сильно, Стив дернулся, прижимая его ближе, и тут же отпустил, но Баки успел почувствовать, и сердце бешено заколотилось. У Стива стояло.  
— Пусти, — по-детски пробормотал тот, пытаясь столкнуть его и встать. Но Баки, захмелев в один миг, подтянулся ближе к нему, сжал пальцами загривок.  
— Какой фильм ты любишь? — прошептал он.  
Стив посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми, изумленными глазами.  
— «Пятый элемент», — выдохнул он, и Баки поцеловал его.  
Вода на губах казалась горячей. Стив не отвечал поначалу, но потом вдруг приподнялся, почти садясь, обхватил его сильнее и почти прикусил язык. Он целовался так, как Баки и ждал, — неумело и пытаясь скрыть эту неумелость, — и от этого кружилась голова.  
Баки стащил рубашку с его плеч. Стив откинулся на его руку, сразу потяжелев, запрокинул голову, подставляясь под хлещущий дождь, и на его лице вдруг проступило почти наркотическое блаженство.  
Баки целовал его шею, плечи, ловя струйки воды, стекавшие по коже.  
Отпустив его и просунув руку вниз, он расстегнул ремень, дернул молнию и жадно прижался ладонью к животу, к дорожке волос. Стив оперся на руки, и Баки стянул с него джинсы вместе с трусами, отбросил ботинки в сторону. Получилось медленнее, чем хотелось, но когда Стив дернулся помочь ему, он оттолкнул его руку. Расправившись с вещами, Баки встал между его ног и судорожно затащил к себе на колени. Его собственная одежда была мокрой насквозь, она мешалась, но он не мог отстраниться от Стива. Приспустив свои джинсы, он прижался бедрами к нему, их члены соприкоснулись.  
Над головой опять сверкнуло, но несмотря на дождь, тепло разливалось с каждым движением, охватывая плечо, стекая вниз по спине.  
— Нет, не так, — вдруг дернулся Стив.  
Он впился пальцами Баки в голову, запутался в мокрых волосах, ловя его взгляд. Глаза были безумными, ресницы слиплись от воды. Он дышал ртом, тяжело и быстро. Ничего прекраснее Баки не видел за всю свою жизнь.  
Стив приподнялся и отклонился назад.  
— Давай.  
— Ты рехнулся! — просипел Баки.  
— Давай, я смогу. Наверное. Давай, чтоб тебя. Не получится — прекратишь.  
Выругавшийся Стив показался еще более обнаженным. Баки перехватил его, приподнял еще выше и, неловко пристроившись, вошел. Стив опускался на него, медленно-медленно, по дюйму впаивая в себя.  
И контраст ошеломил. Вокруг была вода, а внутри огонь, охватывающий, не отпускающий, от которого некуда было деться.  
Баки толкнулся, крепко, сильно, не выдерживая ритма. Вспышка молнии осветила зажмуренные глаза Стива и приоткрытый рот, и Баки вдруг показалось, что ему снится самый невозможный из снов. Стив вцепился в его футболку так, что она затрещала, скрестил ноги у него за спиной.  
— Спроси меня еще раз, — вдруг попросил он.  
Баки почти минуту пытался сообразить, чего от него хотят.  
— Кем ты себя считаешь? — наконец выдохнул он.  
— Счастливым.  
Стив опирался только на него, и хотя с одной рукой было тяжело, но Баки удерживался за двоих, сохраняя равновесие, позволяя ему не чувствовать ничего, кроме себя и дождя.  
Край подступал, и Стив сжал одной рукой свой член, зажатый между их телами. Баки успел пожалеть, что не может сделать этого сам, как удовольствие накрыло его, и словно по нервам передалось громко застонавшему Стиву.  
Через минуту они медленно опустились на траву.  
Под плечом оказалась какая-то коряга, одежда весила почти тысячу тонн, и струи дождя били по коже, но это была настоящая, хорошая вода. Живая.  
И холода не было. Баки глубоко вздохнул. В голове крутилась одна мысль: «Только не уходи, не уходи туда, где ты был всё это время».  
Стив повернулся к нему, отдышавшись. Баки положил руку на его горячий лоб.  
— Мы что, всегда будем только так?  
— Я, конечно, могу попросить Тора устроить такое на заказ, но боюсь, он откажется каждый день этим заниматься.  
Баки рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, глотая попавшую в рот воду.  
— Тогда пойдем смотреть «Пятый элемент». Само ты совершенство.  
Дождь не останавливался. Гроза была над самой головой, и очередная молния сверкнула одновременно с ударом грома. Звук догнал свет.


End file.
